


Stay forever

by NotEnoughInk



Series: The realm of the Fae [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Boys Kissing, Daichi is covered in tattoos, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kuroo is a fae, M/M, Mentionned - Akaashi Keiji, Mentionned - Oikawa Tooru, Mentionned - Terushima Yuuji, Multi, Nipple Piercings, OC - is covered in tattoos, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Poly, Stand alone of a bigger story, Threesome - F/M/M, hint of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEnoughInk/pseuds/NotEnoughInk
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, a Fae almost banished from his realm is bound to Megan, a human he is deeply in love with. Their relationship is beyond perfect, yet it miss something. Sawamura Daichi, one of Megan best friends, fell for Kuroo the moment they met.This is the story of how Kuroo and Megan bring Daichi in their relationship.





	Stay forever

**Author's Note:**

> In that story i wrote, this happened like 6 months after the beggining. You don't really needs it to read that. (That main story is not yet published)
> 
> It starts with a couple of lines to make you understand a bit what went on.
> 
> Also, English is not my main language so im sorry for all the mistakes you will find and i will gladly correct them if you tell me.

The binding between Kuroo and me was stronger than ever and irreversible after it was consumed within the realm. Yet, the Great King Oikawa accepted that I could go back to my world under a lips sealed spell that would forever keep me from talking about the world of the fae. 

*

Kuroo and I never failed to see the looks Daichi sent us every time he saw us hugging, kissing, or just even looking at each other. It was undeniably full of want, lust and need. As time went by, I could not tell anymore which one of us attracted him the most. Kuroo explained to me that the scent of our mate binding was like an addiction for him and that humans were not aware of their animal instinct anymore. 

*

We were back in my apartment, tangled in my bed, after a night out with my friends.

\- “I had a talk with Daichi.” Kuroo smiled against my shoulder. “He was a bit drunk and playing with my fingers when he asked me to take care of you. He said he loved you since the first time he met you but Iwazumi advertised him and Terushima not to touch you if they wanted to keep their heads.” He kissed below my ear. “He said he was quite heart broken when you started to fool around with Terushima. And more when it stopped and you started to keep your distance from them. And again when I showed up.” He kissed my jaw. “You broke the poor man.” His fingers followed the lines of my stomach tattoo. “Yet, he said he had never seen anything as enthralling as us kissing.”  
\- “We always knew he had an eye on you.” I laughed remembering their first meeting. “Daichi was always the cutest out of them. You know I love them all, but he was always my favorite.”  
\- “Then why did you hook up with Terushima instead of him?”  
\- “I don’t know? I mean… he was too much for a girl like me. There was no way I could have turned him on, you know?” I tangled my fingers with his. “Terushima made a move on a night I was lonely…and... I don’t know.”  
\- “I understand.”  
\- “You like him too don’t you?” Kuroo just huffed against my skin. “Babe, our souls are connected now… I feel it you know?”  
\- “Yeah… but I really love you, you know! And you are the only one I need.” His lips were ghosting over mine I as was losing myself in his cat-like eyes.  
\- “You know…” I took a deep breathe. “I never thought I would ever say that… but I would not mind… you know… if it’s with him.”  
\- “You will need to be clearer than that to be sure I truly understand what you would not mind here.” He half-laughed.  
\- “I mean… you know… I think we could maybe invite him with us… and see how it goes?”

By the way he kissed, I knew he was happy with the suggestion. Some heated times later; his fingers were deep inside me, hitting just the right spot repeatedly until I was nothing more than a mess. His voice was raw when he spoke.

\- “Sweetie… would you ever consider… two at the same time?” 

As he asked, a slicked finger of his other hand travelled down my ass and slowly rubbed at the tight hole. I had never moaned that loud in my life and he took it as a sign to push forward. I felt a slight burn as he slowly poked in and out with the tip of his finger. The deeper he went, the more gone I was. When his finger was all the way in, he kept it still, letting me time to adjust, and moved only his other hand, pumping in and out while his lips and tongue were beautifully killing my clitoris. 

\- “You are taking it so good sweetie… I had never seen something so beautiful in my entire life!”

His mouth went back to work and his stilled finger started to move in unison with is other hand. Everything inside me clenched painfully around all his fingers. I came so hard some kind of watery liquid squirted out of me and my body started to convulse with the over sensitivity. 

***

We did not ask Daichi if he would be on board with our idea. The plan was just that I would invite him over and Kuroo would show up a bit later. We would see from there how it goes.  
Daichi said he was happy to see me by ourselves since it has been a while. We walked around the city and the park, stopped for ice scream and talked a lot. When I proposed for him to come over and catch up on some movies, he agreed with the biggest smile. Maybe I was giggly more than usual but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted this to happen with him.  
On our way home, we were caught in the rain. That was not part on the plan. It was late September and it was cold. We rushed inside my apartment and our clothes were dripping on the carpet as if we were still outside. It was instinctive the way we started to undress in the doorway. We were laughing like 5 years old kids at the sillyness of the situation. I did not miss his eyes lingering on my almost see-through wet bra.

\- “Ok! You go for a hot shower first while I find you dry short or something. I’ll go next.”

That rain shower might not have been planned, yet it did marvel to start the evening. I sneaked in the bathroom while he was showering to place dry basketball short Kuroo had at my place. I could swear I heard a moan but I was not sure. Could have only been a sigh. I was wearing Kuroo’s oversized hoodie to keep warm while I waited for my turn. His smell made me feel secured.  
I was not used to see Daichi in bare chest. There was barely no empty skin anywhere. It was obviously Iwazumi’s doing. I would recognised his work anywhere. His body was not as well defined and leaned as Kuroo, yet it was visible he trained hard. He was a bit shorter then Kuroo, yet just a bit more sturdy. I told him to browse Netflix while I too went in the shower.  
When I came back, I was wearing some thick white boyshorts and a not so thick white tank top with no bra and my pierced nipples were clearly showing. This was half part of the plan… It just had been easier and faster to pull off, thanks to the weather. My friend was clearly fighting not to look at me.

I sat close to him. Close enough that our legs touched and I felt him flinched at the touch. Twenty minutes in the movie, I almost forced him to cuddle me saying I was a bit cold. He was lying on his back and I was half sprawling over him; a lot like how I was doing with kuroo. And who would know that I made sure my top was low enough to show a boobs crack, and who would know that my legs was weighting close to his crotch on purpose. It took him a good fifteen minutes to finally relax. That was the moment I moved just a bit, telling him to move his arm over my back so I could take all his warmth. He swallowed hard when his fingers brushed the skin showing on my hip. I knew it was all not fair for him but I was starting to have a lot of fun torturing him. He had relaxed again when my front door opened almost silently. 

He stiffened under me when he saw Kuroo coming in. He was all smile with sparkling eyes as he greeted us. He was also dripping wet and headed for the shower. He bent over the couch to kiss the top of my head and told Daichi he was happy to see him.  
When he came back to the living room, he bent on his knees on our side, bending over to kiss me properly. I felt Daichi's muscles under me tightening and he was swallowing hard again. Kuroo was kissing me with his tongue deep in my mouth merely twelve inches away from Daichi’s face. When the latter made a small move showing he was trying to get away, I gripped his hand on my hip and kuroo let his free hand rest on his stomach. He was going nowhere. I pushed his hand until he cupped my butt cheek and I hummed in Kuroo’s mouth. I let go of his hand but he kept kneeing at my ass. I reached to his other hand and brought it slowly to my breast. He groaned deep in his throat. Kuroo broke the kiss with stings of saliva between us and Daichi whined. 

\- “I really want to kiss you now Daichi… Is that ok with you?” Kuroo was looking at him while licking his own lips.  
\- “Fuck!” It was the first thing Daichi said.  
\- “yeah… That’s the plan if you are in.” Kuroo said as he let his hand travel from Daichi’s stomach to the bulge already showing in the basketball short.  
Kuroo pressed his lips to his and our friend moaned. Suddenly, Daichi’s hand on my butt was eager to explore my body. The one on my breast left me in favor of Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo kissed him and rubbed over his short until he got fully hard. I was only looking at them and I was feeling turned on more than I imagined I would. 

\- “Guys… Not that I want to interrupt… But how about we move this to the bedroom now?” Kuroo parted from him.  
\- “Great idea!” He smiled at me as he stood up, tent already showing.  
\- “Wait… are you guys sure about this?” Daichi was still panting as he talked. I lifted myself just enough to ghost my lips over his.  
\- “I think it is safe to say that we are all attracted to each other right?”  
\- “It’s safe to say.” Kuroo responded already on its way.  
\- “ye… yeah…” Daichi stuttered and I pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
\- “And I really wish to have both of you filling me at the same time.” I murmured at his ear.  
\- “Fuck!” He got up, lifting me on him as a koala. “  
In the bedroom, Kuroo had several little lights acting as candles to set some mood. Daichi gently let me down on the bed. I sat with pillows on my back against the head of the bed and they settled on both of my sides.  
\- “Daichi” Kuroo started “just so you know, I really want us to fuck anyway you want, but right now, we need to make sure our lovely princess is able to take us both. Agree?”  
\- “Damn! I dreamt about that for so long!”  
I kissed Kuroo first as known territory. Then I turned to kiss Daichi. He was a bit softer than Kuroo but I thought it was only because he was still unsure of the situation. It was instinctive when I moved to straddle him. I felt like I needed a time with him because we all needed to get together alone. Alone being a big word since Kuroo was right beside, but I knew he understood what I wanted in the moment because he did not reach to us. Daichi was fun to kiss. It was all fondness and love. His hands on my sides were welcomed. When he lower his head to nip at my collarbones, I looked at Kuroo. He was quietly palming himself over his shorts and seemed content to look. Daichi seemed to appreciate the moving of my hips on him. I reached for Kuroo as I let my head fall behind. He sat on his knees behind me. I was in the most exquisite sandwich anyone could only dream to be. He kissed the back of my neck until he was close enough to kiss Daichi over my shoulder. Both their hands were roaming gently on my skin. Kuroo was the one who lifted my shirt. Daichi hummed and instantly went to lick at my nipples. Twirling my piercings with his tongue, pulling needy sounds out of me.

\- “Sweetie… you will need to move so we can all get naked already”  
I reluctantly moved from Daichi and rolled on the bed. kuroo pulled on Daichi’s pants as he licked his lips, as if he was eager to find a prize. Daichi did not hesitated to undress kuroo as well. I could feel the repress needs in both of them and I let them have this time. They were testing, teasing, and touching each other. 

\- “Maybe you should both come first.” I said with half lidded eyes  
They both whined and Kuroo started to stroke both of their cocks with one hand while they kissed in a more desperate way. They only looked at me when I let slipped a panting sound as I was touching and pinching my nipples with one hand, and rubbing myself over my panties that were clearly soaking by now. 

\- “Baby, show us how you touch yourself.”  
I knew Kuroo was already close to the edge since it is the only time he ever called me like that. I made a show of taking off my underwear and spread my legs in front of them. Right away, they were stroking faster, following my own pace, as if I was in control of them. Daichi came first, followed by Kuroo a couple of stokes later. I was not there but I was not aiming for that. 

As soon as they came back from their after glow, they cleaned up and came back to both my sides. I was pampered with soft kisses and feathery touches. They were so in sync that they both reached between my legs at the same time, humming at the wetness. Without words, Kuroo slowly started to finger me and Daichi drew circles on my clitoris. Both of them nipping, kissing or sucking on my breast. Just this was already feeling like too much and I was about to come as well. I let out stings of delighted cursed words when Daichi added a finger to the two Kuroo already had deep inside me. By the time I actually came, they were both fully erected again. They gave me a few minutes of simple cuddles before they started to kiss me again. 

\- “Sweetie… I will stretch your lovely pink hole while Daichi take good care of you. Are you ready?” he murmured and I nodded.  
I felt the slicked cold of the lube on Kuroo’s finger. I had to talk to myself in order to relax and let him inside. It got easier when Daichi started to kiss me, his tongue deep in my mouth. I knew he would have my nails printed over his back but in my defense, I was surprised by the burn when Kuroo pushed his finger all the way in. His stayed still while kissing my thighs and soothing the pain away with a swift motion of his thumb over my clitoris again. He slowly moved his finger trying to stretch the entrance until there was no resistance anymore. Then he tried to push in an other finger. It felt easier than the first and Daichi was doing a good job to distract me. His hands were big, and calloused, and hot, and heavy and everywhere at the same time. Kuroo whispered something I did not hear to Daichi and soon enough, my friend slipped two fingers inside. It was a bit of a strange sensation, knowing they both had two fingers in one of my holes. They were moving alongside inside my body and I could not control my body and sounds anymore. It was so much to feel. They were both whining just by looking at my reactions, praising me on the way I looked and the way I was swallowing their fingers.

I felt too emptied when they took away their fingers. I missed the feeling already. When I turned to look at them they were hungrily kissing and stroking each other until they were really hard and put a condom on the other. I loved the way they looked embracing and touching each other. They motioned for me at the same time as Daichi leaned against the pillows. It felt natural how I straddled him. It was lovely the way his kissed me and how he moaned as his cock disappeared inside me.  
\- “Fuck baby! You are so hot and tight!”

Kuroo groaned behind as he got closer. He guided me to be flush against Daichi’s chest and gripped open my ass. He entered slowly. Desperately slowly. He was bigger than his two fingers and he did not want me to feel pain. It felt like they were able to talk with only looking at each other. And I realised that maybe Kuroo was able to do just that with his fae powers. They were both holding my hips tightly as they will themselves not to move yet, letting my body adjust to the new fullness. After a couple of deep breathing, I started to feel good again. I kissed Daichi again. Kuroo slipped his hands around my waist. One brushing and groping and pinching at Kuroo’s nipples and his other, making its way to draw circles on my clitoris, sending my nerves over the edge and I had to broke the kiss with Daichi in order to moan and breathe. This position made it harder for Daichi to move so it was Kuroo who started to trust slowly. By the hitching breathing of Daichi, I knew he was feeling the other’s movement too. Kuroo moved us just a bit. Just enough so Daichi would be able to thrust up deeper into me. He was just a bit thicker than Kuroo and I felt like my everything was stretching a bit more. There were hands and skin everywhere to the point I was no longer sure who anyone finished and started. 

When I reached my climax, I did not even remember my name anymore. The only thing I knew was that this would have to happen again. Soon. My whole body clenched and squirted round those two throbbing cocks. Every inches of my skin was covered in goosebumps and quivering like crazy. They both started to thrust a little harder and quicker and both came a few seconds apart.  
I was still too spent to even move by myself. Kuroo slipped out first, discarding is condom easily. He then helped Daichi to lift me up from his softening cock before going to get some washed clothes to clean me. 

\- “I guess it’s time for me to leave…” Daichi stated but it almost sounded like a question.  
\- “Or you can stay…” I sleepily said as I reach for his hand.  
\- “We mean… If you want to…” Kuroo reached for his other hand. “If you want to, we would love you to stay with us…” His voice was almost pleading. 

I was half asleep when I felt them hugging me from each side, Kuroo pulling a light cover over us.  
\- “Will it be weird in the morning?” Daichi asked as he got even closer to my back and reach to brush his thumb on Kuroo’s cheek.  
\- “Sawamura Daichi, would you stay with us forever?” I asked in a murmur.  
\- “Please…” Kuroo added as he held Daichi’s hand to his cheek.  
\- “Forever.” It was almost a statement the way Daichi answered.

It would be a long conversation about how Kuroo was truly a fae and that I was bound to him for eternity… and how we wanted him with us forever. But this forever meant a longer lifetime he Daichi could ever imagined. But this was a conversation for another day. When we would all be more awake.


End file.
